


too many people.

by sensesonfire



Series: ya'aburnee; [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, M/M, Meet the Family, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Talia al Ghul, a bunch of other characters are mentioned but fuck i'm too lazy to tag them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensesonfire/pseuds/sensesonfire
Summary: “It would take more than a big, chaotic family to make Jason give up on what he had with Kyle. Perhaps nothing could make him surrender their love and relationship.”
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Maura Rayner & Jason Todd
Series: ya'aburnee; [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695100
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	too many people.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO BITCHES IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE IVE LAST WRITTEN JAYKYLE BUT I'M BACK
> 
> this here is set in an universe of mine that i raged in an epiphany one of these days? basically it's a modern setting no powers/no capes AU where jason was raised by talia after he decided that he'd stay with her instead of bruce when they broke up soooooooo he's basically damian's favorite big brother in this AU since they were raised together, sorry dick
> 
> this oneshot is kind of a stand alone? and i'm not sure if i'll have the patience to finish the long fic i'm writing BUT LET'S FUCKING HOPE I DO!!
> 
> sorry this note is too long DKFJADLKFJADKLFDA hope you enjoy!!!

Jason was utterly confused right now. He got engaged into a conversation with Sira Baz – Simon’s sister who was also Kyle’s cousin making her Kyle’s cousin too –, and her husband, Nazir Amar, who were overly excited by the fact Jason could understand and speak in Arabic. At some point he drifted off from what they were discussing and looked around to search for his boyfriend, though the only thing he saw was Hal – Kyle’s uncle – arguing with his brother, Jack – Kyle’s other _asshole_ uncle –, while John and Joana – Kyle’s uncle and aunt respectively – tried to calm them down.

You see, the thing is that Jason is not used to this kind of ordeal. Sure, Bruce has a big family too and Jason was a part of it, but he was not literally a part of it until sometime ago, when he decided to work things out with B. It was always Jason, Talia and Damian before and the change was overwhelming. However, Kyle’s extended family proved to be a whole mess that he could not understand. Jason _really_ thinks that Jessica Jordan made a good decision when she decided to adopt six children when she already had her own three sons to take care of after her husband passed away, but for real, he did not have the patience she had, she was a fucking saint in Jason’s eyes.

Sira said something about wanting Jason to meet her son, Farid. He just smiled tightly at her and Nazir, saying that of course, they could do that _later_.

Dismissing himself, he traveled across the grass of the yard, which was such blasphemy because the thing was bigger than your average yard, when he was stopped by Guy – or was it Joe? Fuck, this is why Jason hates twins. Jason thanked the gods over the fact that he just came by to say hey, and then he realized that it was in fact Joe since he played the nice twin, if it were Guy he would tease the shit out of him for dating Kyle, _again._ When he thought he was free again, Kathleen – Kyle’s aunt who reconciled with Maura over the years they spent apart –, started complaining to Jason about how everything was falling apart already and that she should have been the one organizing things, it was a bad idea to give it to the hands of Hal freaking Jordan. Jason just nodded, pretending to agree with her every word, praying the conversation would be over soon.

A good half hour later, she got off his back. Sighing, he decided it was best if he glued to Maura, Kyle’s mother. She was the only safe person as of right now and by the little smile she had for him it would not bother her to have Jason around.

“Is the family getting on your nerves already?” she asked, voice full of mirth, while she rearranged the table – what was it for, anyway?

Jason huffed. “You have no idea,” then decided to change topics, “what’s the table for?”

“It’s for the cake. Kyle went with Simon, Jess and Sara to pick it up.” At Jason’s confused face, she explained, “it’s Jane’s birthday. My niece,” and at his sudden realization, she chuckled.

“Isn’t it, like, messy? I mean… There’s too many people and too many _children_ ,” and at that he looked around just to see the tantrum Arthur started throwing at his mother, Sue. Jason grimaced.

“Yes, it can be a tad messy sometimes, but it’s great. It’s a big family, and we all get along,” she narrowed her eyes suddenly, “except for maybe Jack and Janice, but they’re trying for the sake of their children,” Maura shrugged, giving Jason some stuff and ordering him around to decorate the table.

He waited a beat to start speaking again, not sure if he was overstepping boundaries to do so. “But Aaron is here, right? Kyle’s father.”

Maura exhaled, seeming very tired all at once. Jason felt guilty. She smiled at him, sad. “Well, he’s trying to get closer to Kyle again, and I’m glad he’s trying. I just… worry about Kyle, y’know? I don’t want him to get his hopes up and for Aaron to crush his heart _again_ , but…” she sighed again, “he deserves a chance. Plus, Kyle loves his uncle, Zachary, so I’ll give him that,” and Jason could not stop himself when his hand rested against the back of her shoulders in a consolatory manner, smiling reassuringly at her. Maura grinned back.

Jason let himself fall onto the couch with an _oof_ , probably sounding overly dramatic. However, the pop his spine made signaled it was not just for fashion, he was exhausted as fuck. He could hear Kyle barking a laugh from the kitchen, probably putting down the amount of cake and leftovers from the party, since Kyle could not cook to save his own life. Jason could only think of how mentally exhausted he was, interacting with too many people while being an introvert was a toll, he needed to recharge ASAP.

The moment he started drifting off, he felt a weight above him. Peeking with only one of his eyes, he managed to catch the fluff of hair from his boyfriend, sprawled across his body. Jason smiled softly, carding his hands through the strands, feeling on his ribcage the humming of contentment from Kyle. They stayed like this for a little while, in comfortable silence, and Jason was almost falling asleep when Kyle perked up out of nowhere.

They stared into each other’s eyes. Jason could sense the anxiety coming off Kyle in waves, being obvious for the way he was chewing at his bottom lip.

“ _Wha’sit?_ ” Jason slurred out, not caring to correct himself for he knew Kyle would understand him – Jason’s tongue always gets all jumbled when he is sleepy.

Kyle puffed out his cheeks and exhaled in a huff of breath, “did they scare you?”

Jason propped himself up a bit, he was not catching up. Did he hear it right? “What the fuck?” and he did not have any idea what expression he was making now, but it at least made Kyle snort.

“I mean, are you like…” Kyle trailed off, clearly not knowing how to proceed. Or better, not sure if it was something he wanted to voice out loud.

Jason stroked his hair, Kyle rested his chin against Jason’s chest. “I’m still pretty much in love with you, so,” he shrugged, “it wasn’t a bother, it’s just too many people and it’s tiresome,” and he was being honest. College took all of Jason’s energy not just because of classes, but the _humans_ he had to interact with daily.

Kyle hummed again, both in agreement and in satisfaction. “Sorry to drag you to that war zone,” he giggled lowly, as drained as Jason felt.

“Wasn’t a bother, I’ll go anywhere you want me to.”

And that was the end of it. They were too spent to discuss things right now, plus the both of them would probably not talk about it later since it was already settled that Jason was okay with whatever Kyle wanted him to do, as long as they checked if they wanted to do it – and really, Kyle asked billions of times if Jason wanted to go to that party before, so it was fine.

It would take more than a big, chaotic family to make Jason give up on what he had with Kyle. Perhaps _nothing_ could make him surrender their love and relationship.

Before letting slumber take over him, Jason questioned if Talia would be proud of how far he had come. The thought that she certainly would be calmed his nerves down enough to not care that he was falling asleep on the couch with his over one-hundred-seventy-pounds boyfriend above him.

Jason was always too weak for domesticity.

**Author's Note:**

> forgot to tell yaaaaaa havent betaread. just like reread it a few times but mistakes slip sometimes so tell me if youve seen anything plsplspls
> 
> plus if you have any request regarding this universe or anything with jaykyle sign me the fuck up because i'm pumped to write them!!
> 
> hope you liked it <3
> 
> edit 04/11: corrected some dumb shit i did. no major changes, just corrected jack jordan's name (i confused it with larry wtf he looks like a larry).


End file.
